One function of a bed pad of the above-noted type is to prevent or at least minimize soiling of the mattress and/or bed linens of the bed upon which the pad is used. Another important function of the pad is to enhance the comfort of the person lying upon the pad. The bedridden person's comfort is enhanced when the pad conducts the discharged fluid away from his or her body, and is also enhanced when the pad is substantially free from "lumps" or the like created by undesirable displacement of fibrous or other absorbent filling material within the pad. Lumps and the like are particularly likely to form in a reusable pad that is subjected to repeated laundering operations.